The present invention features a rebar bending device for allowing a user to bend a bar used to reinforce concrete (e.g., a rebar). In some embodiments, the rebar bending device can be mounted on a tripod, mounted on a bed of a pickup truck, mounted on a trailer hitch, and/or mounted on similar devices.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.